The Iron Song Tournament
by Vora
Summary: Song fics co-écrite avec B@ronBreton. On connait tous la chanson ! ^_^


**The Iron Song Tournament**  


  


  


_**(Avant Tekken 1) Kunimitsu n'as pas encore été exclue du clan Manji :**_  
Kunimitsu *toute contente de son méfait* Ah quelle vie intéressante.  
Le gars qui vient d'être volé Mais qui êtes vous bon sang ?!  
Yoshimitsu *apparaissant de nul part* Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _Alors voilà, Clyde a une petite amie, Elle est belle et son prénom, C'est Bonnie, A eux deux ils forment, Le gang Barrow, Leurs noms, Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow_  
Kunimitsu et Yoshimitsu _Bonnie and Clyde, Bonnie and Clyde_  
Le gars Whaouh !  
Kunimitsu _Moi lorsque j'ai connu Clyde, Autrefois, C'était un gars loyal, Honnête et droit, Il faut croire, Que c'est la société, Qui m'a définitivement abîmé_  
Kunimitsu et Yoshimitsu _Bonnie and Clyde, Bonnie and Clyde_  
Le gars Ouai bon ca va j'ai compris maintenant -__-O  


_**La guerre fait rage, encore une fois Jack est activé pour aller combattre.**_  
Soldat * met en marche le robot * Bon aller au boulot Jack !  
Jack *se lève et commence à avancer* C'est parti !_ Goldorak GO !! Puissant robot de l'espace, Goldorak GO !! A tes ennemis fait face, Vaillant guerrier, Tu fait trembler, A travers tout l'univers, Les ennemis de la Terre , Goldorak GO !! Goldorak GO !!_  
Soldat Bonil est peut être un peu trop enthousiaste là

  
**_Fin de Tekken 1, Heihachi viens de lamentablement se faire latter par son fiston._**  
Kazuya * tenant son père * T'as un truc à dire avant de crever ?  
Heihachi Tout ça c'est de ta faute parce que _Je m'voyais déjà en haut de l'affiche , En dix fois plus gros que n'importe qui mon nom s'étalait, Je m'voyais déjà adulé et riche, Signant mes photos aux admirateurs qui se bousculaient._  
Kazuya *qui en a marre du vieux * Mais qu'il est chiant ! * balance Heihachi dans le ravin*  
Heihachi AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

  
**_Lei et son coéquipier sont en pleine mission :_**  
Les deux compères sont en pleine poursuite dans une ville après un fou du volant  
Lei *conduisant à sa manière habituelle* On Va L'Avoir !  
Coéquipier *complètement paniqué* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lei !!!! Mais t'as vu comment tu conduits ! tu te prend pour qui ?!  
Lei *toujours concentré sur la route* _Starcky et Hutch, lalalala, Starcky et Huch, Les nouveaux chevaliers au grand curs, mais qui n'ont jamais peur de rien !_  
Coéquipier LEI !!! Le piéton !  
Lei *qui n'entend mais alors rien de rien* _Starcky et Hutch ! lalalala !_

  
**_Les surs williams se retrouvent à nouveau durant le Tekken 2 :_**  
Des le début du combat leur lien de famille et de haine ressurgit  
Nina *baffant sa sur* _Nous sommes deux surs jumelles,_  
Anna *donnant un coup de talon à sa sur* _Nées sous le signe des Gémeaux._  
Nina *écrasant une des chaussure de sa sur* _Mi fa sol la, mi ré,_  
Anna *envoyant de la terre sur sa sur* _Ré mi fa sol sol sol ré do._  
Nina *tirant la langue à sa sur* _Toutes deux demoiselles,_  
Anna *faisant des gestes déplacé à sa sur* _Ayant eu des amants très tôt._  
Elles en arrivent finalement à se tirer les cheveux conjointement  
Nina *aïe garce !* & Anna *maudite pimbêche !* _Mi fa sol la, mi ré, Ré mi fa sol sol sol ré do._

  
**_Fin du Tekken 2, Kazuya cède la place à son démon intérieur :_**  
Heihachi *voyant l'être étrange devant lui* Mais qu'est que c'est que ça !  
On entend alors une petite voix venant de nul part _{Horreur} {Malheur} {Aaaah}_  
Devil *qui se redresse armée d'un micro* _Oui, je suis Belzébuth_  
Petite voix _{Horreur}_  
Devil *toujours dans son trip* _Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut_  
Devil & petite voix _ C'est la, c'est la, c'est la, Salsa du démon, Salsa du démon. Salsa du démon, Salsa du_  
Heihachi N'importe quoi -__-O 

  
**_Fin de Tekken 2, le vieux prend sa revanche pour le ravin et balance adoré dans un volcan._**  
Heihachi * air sadique * Au moins, là il ne reviendra pas hé hé ! * le jette dans la cratère *  
Soudain à lieu une grosse éruption volcanique et la voix de Kazuya retenti d'en bas.  
Kazuya Tu verra Heihachi ! Je reviendrai car _Il suffira d'une étincelle, D'un rien, d'un contact, Il suffira d'une étincelle, D'un peu de jour, Pour, Allumer le feu, Allumer le feu, Et faire danser les diables et les dieux, Allumer le feu, Allumer le feu, Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux, Allumer le feu !_  
Heihachi * consterné * Mais il peut pas crever comme tout le monde !

  
_**Ganryu fait encore une fois la cour à Michelle.**_  
Ganryu * un bouquet de fleur à la main, à genoux devant sa belle * _Je t'aime le lundi, je t'aime le mardi, je t'aime le mercredi et le autres jours aussi._  
Michelle * exaspérée * Ça va, ça va ! J'avais compris !  
Ganryu * continu sa sérénade * _Je t'aime en janvier, je t'aime en février, je t'aime_  
Michelle * s'énerve * OH LA FERME ! * Donne un coup de pied à son prétendant et s'en va *

  
**_Au dernier étage d'un building, debout devant une baie vitrée, Lee contemple Tokyo. _**  
Lee * s'apitoie sur son sort * _J'ai du succès dans mes affaires, J'ai du succès dans mes amours, Je change souvent de secrétaire, J'ai mon bureau en haut d'une tour, D'où je vois la ville à l'envers, D'où je contrôle mon univers._  
Lee * prend air désespéré * _J'aurais voulu être un artiste, Pour pouvoir faire mon numéro  
Quand l'avion se pose sur la piste, À Rotterdam ou à Rio, J'aurais voulu être un chanteur, Pour pouvoir crier qui je suis, J'aurais voulu être un auteur, Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie, Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie._  
Lee *passe sa main dans ses cheveux, air mégalo*Y a pas, j'aurai fait un bon comédien ! ^_^

  
_**Jun et Jin ( enfant ) se ballade en ballade en ville.**_  
Jin * voyant un magasin d'animaux * Oh maman regarde les pauvres oiseaux en cage !  
Jun * rentre dans le magasin * Oui tu as raison ! Il faut faire quelque chose.  
Marchant Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Jun _Ouvrez ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux, Regardez-les s'envoler c'est beau, Les enfants si vous voyez, Des p'tits oiseaux prisonniers, Ouvrez-leur la porte vers la liberté._  
Jin * méga gêné * Mamant'en fais un peu trop*honte honte *

  
_**Baek et Hwoarang sont réunis devant l'Ogre qui est venus provoqué Baek :**_  
Hwoarang Non maître n'y allez pas !  
Baek *se retournant vers son disciple* Hwoarang _Je suis venu te dir'que je m'en vais, et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer, comm'dit si bien Verlaine "au vent mauvais", je suis venu te dir'que je m'en vais  
tu t'souviens des jours anciens et tu pleures, tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure, des adieux à jamais_  
Baek *voyant l'air encore attristé de son élève* _oui je suis au regret, d'te dir'que je m'en vais_  
Hwoarang *s'accrochant à la jambe de son maître* Non ! _Ne me quitte pas, Il faut oublier, Tout peut s'oublier, Qui s'enfuit déjà, Oublier le temps, Des malentendus, Et le temps perdu, A savoir comment, Oublier ces heures, Qui tuaient parfois, A coups de pourquoi, Le cur du bonheur, Ne me quitte pas, Ne me quitte pas, Ne me quitte pas, Ne me quitte pas_  
Baek *consterné* Elève BAKA !!! Tu me feras 257 kata !  
Hwoarang Meuh euh !  
Ogre ???

  
**_C'est les vacances et certain étudiants sont vraiment content !_**  
Jin sort à peine du lycée lorsqu'une petite brune lui saute dessus.  
Jin Hein ? O_O  
Xiaoyu _Donne-moi ta main et prends la mienne_,  
Jin * essaye de se dégager * Mais lâche moi !  
Xiaoyu _ La cloche a sonné ça signifie,_  
Jin ça signifie que tu va me foutre la paix !  
Xiaoyu _La rue est à nous que la joie vienne_  
Jin Je serai vachement content que tu me lâche !  
Xiaoyu _Mais oui Mais oui l'école est finie !_  
Jin * se dégage et part en courant * Mais quelle lourdingue !!!!!  
Xiaoyu * court après Jin * _Donne-moi ta main et prends la mienne, Nous avons pour nous toute la nuit, On s'amusera quoi qu'il advienne, Mais oui Mais oui l'école est finie !!!!!!!_

  
**_Combat entre Yoshimitsu et Bryan durant le 3ème Tekken :_**  
Yoshimitsu *regardant son adversaire* Pfff  
Bryan _Quoi ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Elle ne te revient pas ?_  
Yoshimitsu *dormant par terre*   
Bryan _Oh je sais que tu n'as rien dit, C'est ton il que je prends au mot, Souvent un seul regard suffit, Pour vous planter mieux qu'un couteau. Quoi ma gueule ?_  
Yoshimitsu ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz Hum ?!

  
_**Combat final du Tekken 3, Heihachi et Jin font face à Ogre :**_  
Heihachi *regardant l'être verdâtre* C'est toi le Toshin ?!  
Ogre   
Jin C'est toi qui as tué ma mère !?!  
Alors Ogre les regarde et leur répond de sa voix intemporelle  
Ogre Ola nich ni gnou _Kouroukoukou roukoukou stach stach, Kouroukoukou roukoukou stach stach, Kouroukoukou roukoukou stach stach, Karoukatchikétaf doubidou stach stach_  
Jin o_O  
Heihachi C'est plutôt le dieu du ridicule  
Ogre *portant soudainement un habit de marin* _Kouroukoukou karoukatchikétic tic, Kouroukoukou karoukatchikétac tac, *exécute alors une danse sans qualificatif* Kouroukoukou karoukatchikétuf tuf, Kouroukoukou karoukatchikétouf touf_  
Jin oh le boulet  
Heihachi -__-O n'importe quoi

  
_**Hwoarang marche dans la rue avec sa bande et fait un bilan du 3ème Tekken**_  
Loubard N°1 Alors Hwoarang, c'était comment ce tournoi ?  
Hwoarang *dégageant ses cheveux avec sa main* Ouai, assez facile mais certains combat était auch et _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, Je suis fatigué, C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, Je voudrais crier_  
Loubard N°2 Euh ça va ???  
Hwoarang *se prend la tête entre les mains* _Je n'suis pas un héros, Mes faux pas me collent à la peau, Je n'suis pas un héros, Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux_  
Loubard N°3 Euh mais t'es pas dans les journaux mon pote  
Hwoarang *relevant la tête et criant au ciel* _Je n'suis pas un héros, Un héros._  
Le groupe de loubard faut penser à atterrir des fois

  
**_Eddy et l'un de ses amis discute tranquillement._**  
Pote Au faite j'ai oublié de te dire, je pars en vacances au Brésil.  
Eddy Ah bon ? Alors _si tu vas à Rio, N'oublie pas de monter là-haut, Dans un petit village, Caché sous les fleurs sauvages, Sur le versant d'un coteau, C'est à Madureira._  
Pote Ok ! Pas de problème !  
Eddy _Si tu vas à Rioooooooooooo !_  
Pote Ouai ouai j'ai compris ! -_-O

  
_**Un samedi soir en discothèque.**_  
Foule féminine Wow ce type est terrible !  
Tiger * seul au milieu de la piste, se trémoussant * _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm. I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right - it's O.K. - And you may look the other way._  
La populace masculine Pfffff comment il se la raconte !   
Tiger * Sort son arme secrète * _You're stayin alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and ev'rybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' Alive._  
Les femmes * petits curs dans les yeux * Aaaahhhhh il est trop beau !!!!  
Les hommes N'importe quoi ! _O  
Tiger * toujours en trip * _Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' Aliveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

  
**_Dans une forêt au japon_**  
Un tronc d'arbre se balade libre de toute corvée ménagère  
Mokujin _Le monde entier est un cactus, Il est impossible de s'asseoir, Dans la vie, Il n'y a qu'des cactus, Moi j'm'pique de le savoir_  
Soudain Mme Mokujin arrive et rappel son mari à l'ordre - avec sa manière si personnelle.  
*BAAAM, uppercut*  
Mokujin *s'envolant dans les cieux* _ Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Ouille! Aïe! Aïe! Aïe!_

  
**_En un lieu et un âge où l'homme n'en est qu'à ses premiers pas_**  
Une petite femelle dinosaure avance tranquillement dans la jungle  
Gon *toute souriante* _Denver le dernier dinosaure, C'est mon ami et bien plus encore, Denver le dernier dinosaure, Vient d'un monde jamais vu encore_  
Apparaissant de derrière un arbre, un raptor lui dit :  
Alex _Venu de la torride et ancienne jungle, C'est le plus gentil de tous les animaux_  
Gon lui fait un sourire encore plus grand et  
Gon & Alex _Denver le dernier dinosaure, C'est mon ami et bien plus encore, Denver le dernier dinosaure, Vient d'un monde jamais vu encore_  
Alex *prit d'une soudaine confiance* Bon c'est pas tout mignonne, tu fais quoi ce soir ???  
Gon *reprenant son air habituel* GRRRRRR !  
Alex Oups !

  
_**Mode Tekken Ball activated**_  
Le match oppose Law à Julia: Ready FIGHT !  
Julia *au service* Ah ah ! Attrape donc celle là !!!  
La balle se dirige à toute vitesse sur Law  
Law *renvoyant la balle* Trop facile !!!  
La balle monte alors très Très TRES haut ! Mais à la grande surprise de Law, Julia effectue un saut très Très TRES haut !!!  
Julia Yahaaah ! *frappant la balle* _Jeanne et Serge, Coup de foudre, Match de volley-ball, Jeanne et Serge, Amour dès le premier regard_  
La balle revient alors dans la tronche à Law, BAAAAAAM !  
Law @_@ Agaaaah  
Julia Yata ! ^_^

  
_**Dans les rues de New York (Paul est soit disant sorti victorieux du Tekken 3 )**_  
Paul passe en moto, c'est alors qu'il se fait apostropher par un ami.   
Pote Hey ! Paul ! Arrête toi vieux !  
Paul * qui choisit de l'ignorer* _ Je n'ai besoin de personn', En Harley Davidson, Je n'reconnais plus personn', En Harley Davidson !_  
Pote Rooohh l'aute hé !!  
Paul * qui s'éloigne à toute allure * _Je vais à plus de cent, Et je me sens à feu et à sang, Que m'importe de mourir, Les cheveux dans le vent ! Que m'importe de mourir, Les cheveux dans le vent !_

  
_**Jin s'entraîne afin de perfectionner son nouveau style.**_  
Jin * cognant contre un arbre Aïeeeuuuuhhhhh ! Snifj'ai mal _Allô Maman bobo, Maman comment tu m'as fait j'suis pas beau, Allô Maman bobo, Allô Maman boboooo_Ouuiiiinnnnn ! Môman viendra pôsnif.  
Et pôvre petit Jin recommença à s'entraîner tout seul comme un grand.

  
**_Armor King vient de mourir tué par Greig Marduck_**  
King 2nd se rend à l'enterrement de mon maître  
King Sniff sniff *il entame alors un chant* _Le lion est mort ce soir, Et les hommes tranquille s'endorment  
Le lion est mort ce soir Tout est sage dans le village, Le lion est_  
Alors la dépouille de Armor King réagit et se redresse  
Armor King Euh à la base c'est un jaguar mon masque !  
King Oups !

  
_**Lieu : Jamaïque, époque : avant le Tekken 4**_  
Christie Montego avance paisiblement sur la plage  
Christie _Sur la plage abandonnée, Coquillage et crustacés, Qui l'eût cru déplorent la perte de l'été, Qui depuis s'en est allé_  
Matteur Whaouhhh trop bonne !  
Pervers Et elle porte juste un mini bikini !  
Christie *toute fière de son effet* _On a rangé les vacances, Dans des valises en carton, Et c'est triste quand on pense à la saison, Du soleil et des chanso_ *BOUM*  
Ne faisant pas attention, Christie heurte violemment un pauvre palmier.  
Matteur -__- Ouai enfin bonne avec un " C ".  
Christie *affichant une mine inquiète* Oh nonnn, je me suis cassée un ongle ! Oh flûte !  
Pervers Tu m'étonnes

  
_**Bonus Track :**_

En première exclusive, les deux doyens de Tekken s'affronte enfin !  
Boskonovitch * Essaie de frapper Wang, et tombe lamentablement Ouch !  
Wang * tente d'en profiter en le frappant au sol et se coince le dos * Aïe !  
Bosko Ah toi aussi ?  
Wang Oui_J'ai la rate qui s'dilate,  
_Bosko _Et moi j'ai le foie qu'est pas droit,  
_Wang _ J'ai les g'noux qui sont mous  
_Bosko _ J'ai l'fémur qu'est trop dur  
_Wang _ J'ai les cuisses qui s'raidissent  
_Bosko _ Les guiboles qui flageolent_  
Wang _J'ai les ch'villes qui s'tortillent, Les rotules qui ondulent, Les tibias raplapla, Les mollets trop épais, Les orteils pas pareils,  
_Bosko _ J'ai le cur en largeur, les poumons tout en long, L'occiput qui chahute, J'ai les coudes qui s'dessoudent, J'ai les seins sous l'bassin, Et l'bassin qu'est pas sain._  
Toute l'équipe Tekken On y est encore demain  
Bosko et Wang _Ah ! bon Dieu ! qu'c'est embêtan,t D'être toujours patraque, Ah ! bon Dieu ! qu'c'est embêtant, Je n'suis pas bien portant !_  
L'équipe Tekken *soulagé* ouffff ! A y est ils ont enfin fini ! ^_^o  
Bosko et Wang *se sert la main, CRACK ! * Ouaaaaaillle !

  
**_Générique de fin :_**

_Tekken ton univers impitoyable  
Tekken glorifie la loi du plus fort  
Tekken et sous ton soleil implacable  
Tekken tu ne redoutes que la mort_

_Tekken malheur à celui qui n'a pas compris  
Tekken un jour il y perdra la vie  
Tekken ton univers impitoyable  
Tekken glorifie la loi du plus fort_

Heihachi & Kazuya Ouai !!! Mishima power !  
Jin Y'a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Tekken.  
Heihachi & Kazuya *hurlant sur Jin* TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE !!!  
Jin *hausse les épaules*   


  
**_Remerciement à :_**

_Charles Aznavour (Je me voyais déjà); Daniel Balavoine (Je ne suis pas un héros); Brigitte Bardot (Harley Davisson, La Madrague); Les Bee Gees (Stayin' Alive); Les Bratisla Boys (Stach Stach); Jacques Brel (Ne me quitte pas); Catherine Deneuve (?) (Les Demoiselles de Rochefort); Jacques Dutron (Les Cactus); FR3 (Dever le dernier dinosaure); Serge Gainsbourg (Bonnie and Clyde, Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais); Johnny Hallyday (Allumer le feu, Ma gueule); Bernard Minet (?) (Goldorak ); Dario Moreno (Si tu vas à Rio); Gaston Ouvrard (Je n'suis pas bien portant); Luc Plamandon (Le Blues du Businessman); Pierre Perret (Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux); Pow-wow (Le lion est mort ce soir); Shela (L'école est finie); Alain Souchon (Allô Maman Bobo); TF1 (?) (Jeanne et Serge); et les auteurs de la Salsa du démon, de Starky et Huch et de la chanson d'amour (lol)__  
_

  
  


**NOTES : **

c'est de pire en pire ce qu'on écrit B@bar et moi. Le plus drôle c'est que quand on le fait, je vous promet qu'on ne prend aucune substance illicite ! M'enfin on s'est payé une bonne tranche de rire avec cette song fics ! ^^ J'adore caricaturer les personnages de jeux vidéo ou d'anime et ceux de Tekken sont vraiment caricaturable à fond ! ( pauvre Bosko et Wang MWA HA HA HA HA HA !! Ah ah.où sont mes pilules ?)  


**Vora**

La tranche de rire !!! enfin bon cet avis n'engage que moi ! lol !  
Bon alors la petite histoire tout a commencé par une immense moquerie sur Ogre et son langage à partir de l'entracte de ma Chronopartie (vive la pub !). Là dessus on l'a transformé en bratisla boy, puis de suite on a enchaîné sur " la salsa du démon " et belette a achevé le tout avec " J 'ai la rate " sur Bosko. Voilà donc comment tout est né, lol !  


**B@ronBreton.**


End file.
